Timothy Meets Thomas
This is Timothy Meets Thomas goes in Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas. Thomas: Let me go! Oogie Boogie: Don't worry, Little tank engine/Train Prime. My train friend will be here soon. Thomas: Who are you talking about? hatch opens and Timothy the Ghost Engine enters as the Oogie Boogie song starts playing Timothy: Well, well, well~ What have we here?~ Thomas the Tank Engine, huh?~ Oh, I'm really scared~ So, you're the Train-Prime, Oogie's talking about~ Ha, ha you're jokin', you're jokin'~ I can't believe my eyes~ You're joking me, you gotta be~ This can't be the right guy~ He's ancient, he's ugly~ I don't know which is worse~ Oogie Boogie: He might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first~ Timothy: When Timothy the Ghost Train says~ There's trouble close at hand~ You'd better pay attention now~ Oogie Boogie: Cause he's the Boogie man~ Timothy: And if you aren't shakin' then there's something very wrong~ Oogie Boogie: Cause this maybe the last time, you hear the Boogie song~ Timothy: Ohhh~ The Plundering Six: Ohhh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Airachnid: Ohhh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Kaos and Sunset Shimmer(Opposite): Ohhh~ Oogie Boogie and Timothy: Ohhh, (I'm) he's Timothy the Ghost Engine~ Evil Ryan: Well if he's feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do~ Oogie Boogie: I might just cook him a special batch of snake and spider stew~ Aria Blaze: Ew!~ Bertram T. Monkey: And don't you know the one thing that will make it work so nice?~ Timothy: A roly-poly OpThomas Prime to add a little spice~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Airachnid: Ohhh~ Timothy: Oh yeah~ Clyde Bandicoot, King Sombra and the Fallen: Whoa-oh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Kaos, The Evil Mane 6, Princess Malucia and Megatron: Whoa-oh~ Diesel 10 and Timothy: Oh yeah, I'm (he's) Timothy the Ghost Engine~ Thomas: Release me now or you must face the dire consequences~ You killed yourself for nothing~ So please, come to your senses~ Timothy: You're jokin', you're jokin'~ Evil Anna: We can't believe our ears~ Adagio Dazzle: Will someone please just shut him up~ Evil Elsa: We're drowning in our tears~ Diesel 10: It's funny, we're laughing~ Queen Chrysalis: You really are too much~ Princess Malucia and Dr. Neo Cortex: And now with your permission, We're going to do our stuff~ Thomas: Hah! Like what? Evil Ryan: Let's just say the best we can. (Musical Interlude) Sonata Dusk: Whoa! The sound of rolling dice to us is music in the air~ Timothy: Cause I'm a gamblin' Ghost Engine~ Dr. Neo Cortex: Although he doesn't play fair~ Timothy: It's much more fun, I must confess~ Oogie Boogie: With lives on the line~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the Dazzlings: Not ours, of course~ Starscream: But yours, old pal~ Clyde Bandicoot: Now that'd be just fine~ Thomas: Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act~ Evil Ryan: Oh, brother. You're something~ Timothy: You put me in a spin~ Princess Malucia: You're not comprehending, the position that you're in~ Trixie (Opposite): It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer~ Timothy: Cause I'm Timothy the Ghost Train~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Sunset Shimmer(Opposite): And you ain't going nowhere~ All the villains: laughter Thomas: Oh, Crash and friends, wherever you are, you need to rescue me! Timothy: Thomas the Tank Engine! We meet at last! Thomas: Who are you? How did you know me? Timothy: chuckles Haven't you heard rumors spreading about a ghost engine, who was in the same class as you, falling off a cliff into a revein? Thomas: Timothy? It's you. I thought you were dead. Timothy: And I am. But some people say that they've seen my ghost haunting the sodor viaduct. Thomas: Yeah. And why are your friends with you? Timothy: But, my friend, your talking about another Timothy. And the answer to your question is because I want to exact my revenge on you. Thomas: You mean the Non-ghost version of you. And second, I don't think you'll have revenge like Bertram want revenge on his good twin brother. Timothy: I heard that there's another me who works at the Sodor Clay Pits with Bill and Ben. Thomas: Yup, now Non-ghost you lives in the Equestria Girls Universe. Timothy: to Soundwave Fetch me this other Timothy so that I may speak to him in person. Soundwave: Mr. Smee's voice Aye aye, sir. dispatches Laserbeak from his chest Thomas: What do you want from me, Timothy? Timothy: I want those powers you've got. Evil Ryan: And Ryan F-Freeman to join the Dazzlings. Thomas: You'll never reach him. He's too far. Bertram T. Monkey: Clyde Bandicoot has a Keyblade like Crash. When Adagio do, she'll put a Siren Pendant around Ryan's neck. Oogie Boogie: Oh, don't worry, pal. We've got somethin' special for you. Bring it in, Nightmare. Thomas: Who are you talking to? Nightmare Moon: Me. in a large crate Thomas: Luna? You're with them? Nightmare Moon: Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. I am not her. I am sparated from her now. Thomas: Oh. Who are you and who separate you from Princess Luna? Nightmare Moon: Aren't you forgeting? I was sparated from Luna a few years ago by Twilight. Anyhow, look at what's inside this crate. the crate Thomas: Uh oh. What's this? Nightmare Moon: Don't worry. It'll all be fine once you're inside. Thomas into the crate Evil Ryan: Nice job, Nightmare Moon. Blaze and Sonata Dusk close the lid and seal it up Bertram T. Monkey: chuckles Told you someone would give him the shove. Adagio Dazzle: Nightmare didn't shove him. She bucked him. Clyde Bandicoot:sighs Go back to sleep, Adagio. Timothy: Whatever you do, do not let him out of that crate. Sonata Dusk: Ok. the other Timothy is working at the Sodor Claypits with Marion, Bill and Ben Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan